


MY TEACHER IS MAGICAL BOY WARRIOR

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: ANIMANGA UNIVERSE [9]
Category: Shounen Anime
Genre: Inspired By 1980's Shōunen Anime/Ultraman80&Flower Heart, Shōunen Anime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: TAIKI IS 15 YEAR OLD STUDENT TEACHER WHO IS A TOTAL MESS AS A TEACHER DUE TO HIS HOT HEADED PERSONALITY TO THE GIRL STUDENTS AND NERVOUS ADDITUDE TO THE BOY STUDENTS AND THINGS GET WORSE
Series: ANIMANGA UNIVERSE [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681858
Kudos: 1





	1. CHAPTER 1

TAIKI'S P.O.V.  
TAIKI IT'S TIME TO GET UP YOU'LL BE LATE SCHOOL" MY MOM CALLED SIGH OK MOM I'M UP"

ISAID KICKING OFF MY COVERS LEAPING OUT OF BED  
AFTER GETTING DRESSED I GRABBED MY TOAST AND RAN OUT THE DOOR  
I REALLY GOTTA GET MY LICENSE"  
I SAID TO MY SELF AS I RAN ALL THE WAY TO THE SCHOOL FORTUNATELY I BARELY MADE IT BEFORE THE BELL RANG ALRIGHT EVERYBODY RISE

GOOD MORNING CLASS"  
GOOD MORNING MRS MIYAZAKI"  
AS YOU ALL KNOW TODAY IS MY LAST WEEK AS YOUR TEACHER BUT FORTUNATELY YOU'LL BE GETTING A NEW TEACHER  
KONICHIWA BOKU NO MAE WA TAIKI KOBAYASHI IT'S PLEASURE TO MEET YOU" I SAID WITH A BOW THEY ALL BOWED BACK EXCEPT FOR A BOY WHO WAS SITTING TWO INCHES CLOSE TO THE WINDOW WHO WAS STILL SITTING


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE MY MOM HIS MOM USE TO BE A TEACHER

I TOOK OUT MY PHONE AND CALLED MY MOM  
HELLO?"  
HEY MOM CAN YOU PLEASE COME OVER HERE?"  
WHY WHAT'S WRONG?"  
LOOK IN JAPAN WE START CLASS WITH BOWING AND ONE OF MY STUDENTS WON'T BOW  
WHAT SHOULD I DO?"  
FIRST OF ALL JUST CALM DOWN"  
AFTER SCHOOL WAS OVER I RAN OUT THE DOOR WHEN I HEARD


End file.
